Roleplay fun
by Maxi Fallon
Summary: What happens when you are talking to your roleplayer friend over skype.


**Authors note:  
This is what happens when me and a friend get bored over skype. My friend play both L and B and I play Sylvain. There will be grammar and spelling mistakes cause i couldn't be bothered to edit it.**

Sylvain: I HAZ CAKE!  
L: I WANT CAKE! :C  
Sylvain: no mine  
L: NAO I WANT IT!  
Sylvain: L i love you but the cake is not for sale  
L: AHH FAN GIRL *runs away screaming*  
Sylvain: *srug* oh well theres still Beyond Birthday  
L: *walks back to you* canz i PLZ haz some cake ;-;  
Sylvain: *sigh* here  
L: *gasp* CAAAAIIKKEE! *eats*  
Sylvain: aww L your so cute  
L: O\\\O  
Sylvain: don't worry your not my type. Beyond on the other hand  
L: *phew* *eats the cake*  
Sylvain: hey can you give me Beyond's cell number?  
L: beyond kinda killed his phone cuz SOMEBODY wouldnt stop callling him, and those somebodys were fan girls  
L: *looks up beyond on google for no reason* WHY ARE PEOPLE XING ME AND BEYOND!?ugh! ITS DISCUSTING! I DONT EVEN LIKE BEYOND :c  
Sylvain: *sigh* when will we learn? anyway i wasn't asking for his phone number i'm after his actual cell number. you know where he's being held  
L: ohh well...I cant tell you that...classified info  
Sylvain: awww plz *puppy eyes*  
L: I cant!  
Sylvain: plz *puppy eyes increase*  
L: I-I cant!  
Sylvain: plz *puppy eyes reach maximum level of adorablness*  
L: AHH! ADORABLENESS! IM SORRY BUT I CANT! Daaaww' SHAW CUTE! *hugs*  
Sylvain: plz *eyes start to tear up*  
L: I cant!  
Sylvain: *crys*  
L: I CANT! ;-;  
Sylvain: *crys more* plz L  
L: DAAA 64!  
Sylvain: *happy again* YAY! THANK YOU L *kisses cheek*  
L: o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\o your welcome?  
Sylvain: *hug* bye! :) *runns of to find Beyond*

Sylvain: *runs to Beyonds cell* HI BEYOND! :3  
B: hi?  
Sylvain: i've heard so much about you B  
B: thats nice?  
Sylvain: yeah is it true you have a split personality disorder and thats why you cimited your crimes?  
B: maybe...  
Sylvain: don't worry i don't look down on you. You fasinate me  
B:...wat  
Sylvain: i find you interesting. such a complex character how could someone not be fasinated  
B: ...your just like all the others...*laughs*  
Sylvain: what do you mean  
B: nothing...  
Sylvain: plz tell me BB  
B: its...nothing  
B: but ill tell you if you can get me out of this place  
Sylvain: okay *pulls out keys from pocket*  
B: *inside mind "finally ima get outta this place!"*  
Sylvain: curiouse as to how i got these?  
B: no...just open the gate...  
Sylvain: okay then i wont tell you how i pick pocketed L *opens cell*  
B: wait...you pick pocketed L?  
Sylvain: yep i hugged him when he told me what number your cell was and stole the keys  
B: you hugged L?...  
Sylvain: yes  
B:...o..k then...  
Sylvain: he hugged me first so  
B:...thats nice...*walks out of cell*  
Sylvain: *smiles* so what was it you ment when you said i was like all the others?  
B: whoops..i lied...  
guard: BEYOND HAS ES-  
B: *kills the guard*  
Sylvain: hey awnser my question  
B: why should i  
Sylvain: *pulls out knife* cause i'm not someone you wanna f*ck with  
B: phh! *laughs* *wipes away tears* ok ok ohhh im soo scared help me hhheeellppp mee!  
Sylvain: *pushs him agaist the wall and holds knife to his throat* i wasn't kidding  
B: *laughs* go ahead  
Sylvain: not just yet i want awnser out of you but... *makes small slash across his throat leaving a shallow cut and a line of blood* i'm willing to do the work  
B: *pushes you off and laughs your not getting anything out of me  
Sylvain: *knees him in the groin* wanna bet?  
b: *falls the ground* you b $t rd...  
Sylvain: *grabs him from behind and hold knife to his troat again* now tell me what you ment  
B: i just mean the others who think im "fasinating" there done now let me go!  
Sylvain: *releases him* i'm sure you know now i'm not like anyone you've met before B  
B: *rubs my neck* i guess not.  
Sylvain: *smirks* i thought you of all people would know looks can be deciveing  
B: heh you think i didnt already know that?  
Sylvain: yet you seem to have miss juded me. Interesting  
B: who said ive miss judged you?  
Sylvain: well you seemed to belive you had me figured out earlier and are now proven wrong. Now come on before guards show up. *runs toward exit*  
B: i kinda like it here but ok *runs after*  
Sylvain: if you stayed you would have ended up back in that cell and i don't think i could get the keys off of L a second time  
B: i could have gotten out my self...i just chose not to.  
Sylvain: sure...  
B: never underestmate  
Sylvain: i know what you are capable of. I've resurched enough for that much  
B: O-O  
Sylvain: i know all about your crimes, your methods, what you hoped to acheive and what got you caught in the end  
B: shut up  
Sylvain: what? afraid cause i know so much about you?  
B: noo...  
Sylvain: then what  
B: nothing...  
Sylvain: you tell me to shut up when i comment on just how much i know about you, that's not nothing  
B: your just annoying now  
Sylvain: if i'm such an annoyance then do something about it  
B: why should i?...  
Sylvain: i think why shouldn't you is a better question  
B: because i dont want to  
Sylvain: whatever. are all Whammy kids like this?  
B: i dont know are they?  
Sylvain: you should know them better than i do your a Whammy kid  
B: well you seem to know me pretty well. so shouldn't you know?...  
Sylvain: what i know is through reaserch. you would know the other like little sheep Near on a personal level  
B: well...you really do know alot about me  
Sylvain: thats what i've been saying this whole time  
B: you stalker  
Sylvain: i think you would have seen me if i was stalking you. after all you've been in a cell for the last few years  
B: i know  
Sylvain: plus i'm younger than you by ten years i highly dout i could have stalked you  
b: so you know how old i am too? prove it  
Sylvain: your 25  
B: i guess your right...  
Sylvain: *smirk* of course i am  
B: *walks off*  
Sylvain: hey! *follows*  
B: your still gonna follow me?  
Sylvain: someones gotta keep an eye on you. your a deranged phyco after all  
B: *ignores and keeps walking*  
Sylvain: *keeps following*  
B: aand your still following me  
Sylvain: i'm not letting you out of my sight. besides i could help you  
B: help me with what  
Sylvain: you want to surpase L right? that was your motivation in the first place and now that your free your gonna want to continue that.  
B: why would i want help  
Sylvain: because at the moment im still on L's good side and i can help get information out of him you may need  
B: but it wouldn't be fun that way  
Sylvain: look i can inform you if he's catching on to what your going to do. would that be helpful to you?  
B: *sigh* yeah ok why dont you go see, i need to friggin kill someone...its been a rreeaallly long time  
Sylvain: sure just don't try suicide like you did last time. *walks off to find L*  
B: *runs off to find someone to kill*

L: *runs to you* hey have you seen my keys?  
Sylvain: no...why  
L: *sigh* they were the keys to someones cell  
Sylvain: really? well how about i help you look for them? *kind smile*  
L: nah im good  
Sylvain: are you sure?  
L: yup  
Sylvain: okay *walks off and drops keys in a pot plant*  
L: *looks in the pot plant* FOUND EM!  
Sylvain: *turns around* great! don't want a criminal escaping  
L: well i know beyonds already escaped  
Sylvain: Beyond? was it his cell the keys were for?  
L: no. but i know hes escaped  
Sylvain: really? when did this happen and how do you know about it?  
L: aproximetly 9:22...classified.  
Sylvain: okay...well see you around L *walks off*  
L: bye...  
Sylvain: *in my mind - i gotta contact B somehow*  
B: *is walking on the street covered in blood*  
Sylvain: *sees him through a window* idiot *races out of the building*  
B: *licks his knife* *sigh*...now im bored...  
Sylvain: *walks up behind him and smacks him upside the head* for a smart guy you sure are stupid. Do you want to get caught?!  
B: oi! maybe...  
Sylvain: And how pray tell are you going to surpase L from a cell?  
B: somehow  
Sylvain: *sigh* you are the dumbest genious i've ever met *grabbs arm and starts walking* come on  
B: b-but i wanna kill someone elsseee! DX  
Sylvain: one per day you need to be smart about this. Your carlessness is what got you caught the first time  
B: UGH! :C  
Sylvain: aww come on B. Look i'll even bring you your next victim okay/ hows that sound?  
B: okai :3  
Sylvain: *smiles* good now lets get you somewhere to hide. L already knows you've escaped so it wont take long to find you if we don't  
B: okaiiii  
Sylvain: *pats blood crusted hair* good boy  
B: :3 i want an appleee!  
Sylvain: okay but place to hid first  
B: okai  
Sylvain: *sees old abandond house* that should do for now come on  
b:*walks in*  
Sylvain: *hand apple* here you go BB  
B: :3 *eats*  
Sylvain: *smiles* aww cute  
B: im not cooottee!  
Sylvain: daww so cute  
B: NAO!  
Sylvain: i could hand you over to L and have no regrets. do you want that?  
B: nooooo..  
Sylvain: then say your cute  
B: nao!  
Sylvain: I warned you *walks over to window* HEY L I FOUND BEYOND BIRTHDAY  
B: NO OK IM CUTE! LOOOOK AT ME IM ADORABLE! ;-;  
Sylvain: SORRY L FALSE ALARM *turns to face B* yes you are  
B: ;-;  
Sylvain: awww *hugs B*  
B: *hugs back*  
Sylvain: better?  
B: ;-;  
Sylvain: aww look how about i get you your next victim early huh? hows that sound?  
B: :3  
Sylvain: *smiles* okay i'll got get you someone to kill *patts head*  
B: : D  
Sylvain: i'll be back soon, don't go anywhere *leaves*  
B: okai :3  
Sylvain: *comes back 30 mins later with a person following behind* here you go Beyond. Have fun  
B: *grabs the person goes in another room. comes back 3 minutes later covered in more blood*  
Sylvain: *sigh* you need a shower and some new cloths  
B: :c  
Sylvain: i know you like blood but it's too obvious. if someone walked in and saw you they'd know you were a serial killer  
B: :c  
Sylvain: how about i give you another apple? or how about some Jam/  
B: appllee  
Sylvain: *hands apple*  
B: :DD  
Sylvain: *patts head* better?  
B: :3  
Sylvain: good  
B: :33  
Sylvain: *hugs him*  
B: : D  
Sylvain: now go take a shower  
B: :c  
Sylvain: go on  
B: :c  
Sylvain: i can always tell L your here  
B: ffiinneee! *walks to the bathroom*  
Sylvain: good boy  
B: *comes back after two hours*...yeah this part in my hair is figgin stained...  
Sylvain: aww do you need help getting the blood out/  
B: i dunno  
Sylvain: well heres some fresh clothes for you *hands him black long sleeve shirt and jeans  
B: *takes them and walks to the bathroom and comes back dressed in his new clothes* ...My hair is still staaaiinneeedd!  
Sylvain: here *hands shampoo* that should help  
B: *takes it and comes back after 3 hours*...its still stained and it WONT come off! :c  
Sylvain: *starts running hand through hair and scrubbing blood out*  
B: o\\\O  
Sylvain: there that helped  
B: y-ya-  
Sylvain: :3  
B: o\\\o  
Sylvain: *continues scrubbing till all the blood is gone* there all gone  
B: O\\\\\\O  
Sylvain: better?  
B:...O\\\O  
Sylvain: what?  
B: O\\\O  
Sylvain: you okay B?  
B: O\\\\O...  
Sylvain: *looks out window to see the sun has set* it's getting late, you should get some rest  
B: O\\\\O -is broken-  
Sylvain: uh oh...think think think... B i got a new victim for you  
B: ... O\\\O  
Sylvain: *waves hand in front of face* B?  
B: O\\\O  
Sylvain: *sigh* good night B *walks into bedroom


End file.
